Trucos y Planes
by El Rudo
Summary: Cuando se alcanza a cierta edad, se gana conciencia de lo que realmente significa tener una nueva hermana, lo cual, aunque ya tengas 3 hermanas menores, no pierde peso.


**Notas:** Es mi primer fic, usé varias referencias durante esta historia, incluidas a otros fics, no estoy seguro de las propiedades físicas del dinitrotolueno, pero asumí que era relativamente "pesado", usé el mapa que dibujó Lincoln del punto dulce que está en la sala de estar de su casa.

 **Autor:** El_Rudo

 **Fandom:** The Loud House

 **Disclaimer:** The Loud house es propiedad de Nickelodeon y Chris Savino, ningún personaje que interviene en la historia me pertenece.

 ** Trucos y Planes**

La casa Loud, ese hermoso lugar en el que todo dogma de orden tiene menos poder que el subsecretario de agricultura (quien tiene muy poco poder en nuestro sistema) en especial un sábado.

Tras un par de ecuaciones con errores de signos y unos robots clamando por su inmediata aniquilación, una gran explosión proveniente del cuarto de Lisa arrasó con su habitación y su techo, por fortuna Rita había llevado a Lily a jugar al parque y Lynn llevó a Lynn jr a su práctica de basketball, excluyendo a Lincoln quien salió al centro, sólo habían 8 Louds y un Santiago en la casa, todos siguen el protocolo hermanas encubridoras, por lo que ayudaron a Lisa a limpiar todo el desastre de su experimento.

\- Dinitrotolueno, el talón de Aquiles de mi memoria - Dijo Lisa suspirando- ¿¡Dónde está Lincoln!?-Gritó la genio al aire.

\- Salió al centro, dijo que iba a recoger un pedido - Respondió Luna - Se iba tan de prisa que no me dio tiempo de pedirle ayuda con un amplificador - Dijo tranquilamente la rockera mientras Lisa perdía los estribos.

\- ¡Cómo ese rufián pudo dejarme plantada! - Pensó para sí misma - Tendré mi venganza - Luego recordó que el señor brazos de titanio reforzado estaba en un taller de la nasa, por lo que se resignó a sólo seguir limpiando.

Una vez terminada la limpieza-reconstrucción y Lisa en su cama mirando el nuevo techo de su habitación, aún con un par de mechones quemados en su ya de por sí poco cuidado cabello, la pequeña genio seguía frustrada por la ausencia de su torpe hermano mayor y sus repetidas fallas el día de hoy, siempre trataba de evitar las emociones humanas, esos distractores siempre robaban eficacia a su trabajo, pero esta vez, su enojo y desgano era tal que decidió sólo ver televisión mientras esperaba la hora de la cena.

Al bajar se encontró con Luan, quien tenía el sábado libre, no habían solicitado los servicios de "Negocios Graciosos", y sin Luna, quien se fue a su recital una vez llegó Chunk para ayudarla con su amplificador y el resto de su equipo, no tenía nadie con quien practicar sus chistes, por lo que al igual que la genio, decidió sólo pasar el rato.

Lisa, al ver a su hermana no pudo evitar acercarse a hablarle.

\- Luan, ¿Lincoln siempre fue tan irresponsable con ustedes? - preguntó a la comediante, quien, al notar su tono de molestia, la invitó a sentarse junto a ella en el sofá.

Supo que no era momento para chistes al ver la molesta expresión de su, usualmente serena y reservada hermana, de por si no era lo suficientemente fanática de las emociones como para que un chiste pudiera eliminar su molestia.

\- ¿Lincoln?, supongo que no, antes de que nacieras, realmente era raro tratar con él, osa, era casi indiferente, éramos para él como sus compañeros del jardín infantil-

\- Y que lo digas- Interrumpió su madre quien había regresado del parque con Lily, a causa del inminente mal clima - Antes Lincoln no era ni parecido al niño junto al que has vivido-

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Mamá - Preguntó con una expresión de completa curiosidad la genio a su madre - Desde que tengo memoria Lincoln siempre ha dado todo de sí para ayudarnos-

\- Esto es lo que me contó Lincoln hace unos meses, cuando falló tu robot, y tuvo que pasar una semana en cama mientras su fractura se estabilizaba - Dijo su madre algo triste, camino a su habitación con sus hijas siguiéndola.

\- Luan, ¿Podrías llevar a Lily a su habitación? debo hablar con Lisa en privado - Le pidió Rita a la comediante, quien a pesar de querer saber qué causó un cambio así en su hermano, al ver la cara de seriedad de su madre sólo obedeció.

\- Lisa, no te enojes con Lincoln, le dije que no le diría esto a nadie, pero como madre, creo que tienes derecho a saber esto - Le dijo su madre algo ansiosa.

\- ¿Cómo era Lincoln antes de mi llegada a la casa Loud? - Preguntó Lisa, lo que sorprendió a su madre, su hija genio no solía demostrar tanto interés en los temas fuera de sus estudios.

\- Bueno, siempre hablaba con sus hermanas mayores y con Lucy, en especial con Lynn, sus juegos y peleas le dieron mucha confianza en sí mismo, jamás le pudo ganar en una pelea "justa"- No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio el primer tarro de café que Lincoln le regaló, aún lo guardaba en la habitación – Me ponía bastante contenta verlo jugar así, cuando nació Lucy, él no entendía lo que significaba tener una nueva hermana, sólo una persona más con quien jugar, fue lo mismo con Lola y Lana, pero cuando le dimos la noticia de que tendría otro bebé, él ya era lo suficientemente maduro para entrar en pánico y ansiedad, era normal, no de dimos mucha importancia a eso, y pasaron los meses, hasta que ,2 semanas antes de que nacieras, cuando fui a darles las buenas noches a tus hermanas, resbalé con uno de los patines de Lynn que dejó tirados, y casi caigo por las escaleras, tuve un esguince en el tobillo, todo frente a Lincoln quien esperaba su abrazo y beso de buenas noches, tu padre me llevó al hospital, estando tan cerca de darte a Luz, tu padre no quería arriesgarte por nada-

\- Entiendo eso, pero no entiendo por qué describen a Lincoln como un demonio - Dijo la pequeña genio quien se estaba impacientando.

\- Cálmate un momento Lisa – Le ordenó con cirta molestia, pero entendía la curiosidad de su hija, nadie pensaría cómo fu Lincoln antes - Lincoln ya había caído algunas veces por las escaleras, Lynn nunca fue muy suave, pero cuando vio que yo casi caigo, y llevándote dentro de mí, por culpa de Lynn, ese niño de 7 años no supo cómo reaccionar, tus hermanas sólo ran compañeras de juegos, pero él creció muy apegado a mí, no era de cobarde, pero admito la culpa de haberlo consentido más de la cuenta, fue mi primer hijo a fin de cuentas, pero cuando sintió que podría hacerme daño, o peor, que una de sus hermanas pudo hacerme daño, su joven mente se convenció de que sus demás hermanas son un peligro para la familia, ytu padre tampoco se salvó de eso, cuando lo vio defendiendo a Lynn cuando yo la regañaba por el asunto de los patines, ahí nació el Lincoln que tus hermanas llaman, demonio-

\- Vuelve aquí, ¡Cuando te atrape desearás sólo acabar como un pretzel humano! - gritaba Lynn furiosa mientras perseguía a Lincoln.

\- Hola -dice Lincoln a la nada - reconozco mi error de cálculo, debí dejar los balones destrozados de Lynn, en el patio trasero, no en la entrada principal, necesito más tiempo-dijo el pequeño, mientras corría a toda prisa huyendo de una, en esos momentos embrutecida, Lynn.

Sus hermanas miraban con confusión y miedo lo que sucedía, Lola y Lana lloraban mientras Luan y Luna las intentaban calmar, Lucy, Leni y Lori sólo miraban el inminente caos en el que esto iba a concluir, no se querían meter de nuevo en una de sus peleas, Lori ya había perdido un diente de leche tratando de detener una de las peleas de Lincoln y Lynn, las que últimamente eran cada vez más intensas, ya era común ver en ellos un ojo morado, bocas sangrando, cojéos, mechones de pelo arrancados a la fuerza, cosa que a su padre no agradaba para nada, pero el asunto que lo mantenía ocupado era mucho más importante, por lo que sólo los obligaba a irse a su habitación o los castigaba, más no terminaba el asunto de sus peleas.

Es bien sabido que Lincoln no es el Loud más fuerte, pero sí es muy astuto, lo cual le hizo ganar muchas de sus peleas con Lynn estos últimos días, hace 2 semanas Lincoln quedó inconsciente, y varias veces dañado, pero cuando empezó a usar artimañas, prepararse con anticipación y formular estrategias más complejas, empezó a ganar, pero no era sólo moretones lo que recibía el perdedor quien usualmente era Lynn-

\- Se preguntarán porqué hice que Lynn quiera usar mi cráneo para beber soda-Decía a la nada -Bueno, porqué mi anterior intento de sacarla de la casa, falló, el sábado pasado, dejé caer sobre mí un montón de las ramas que corté del árbol, con Lynn corriendo hacia mí, y yo estaba protegido por el casco no quedé inconsciente, cuando iba a lanzarla al basurero y que se la llevaran el domingo por la mañana, nuestras hermanas salieron y nos llevaron adentro-Dijo decepcionado- Esta vez sí la lograré romper-

El pequeño Loud corrió en dirección a la sala de estar, con sus hermanas cenando en la cocina, tenía el campo libre, Lynn dudó respecto a seguirlo, ya había visto a Lincoln husmeando por esa sala, le asustaban sus trucos, funcionaban muy bien.

\- ¿Así de fácil es causarte miedo? Patético - Dijo Lincoln mientras saltaba el sillón individual frente a la mesa.

Lynn lo siguió, pero al caer sobre la mesa, no vio a Lincoln, lo que la confundió por unos segundos, el peliblanco tenía la extraña facultad de aumentar su velocidad cuando estaba a punto de ser visto, cuando Lynn avanzó para ver los sillones desde otro ángulo.

\- ¡Ahí estás! - gritó la castaña cuando saltó hacia sus zapatillas, Lincoln las tiró tras el otro sillón a modo de señuelo, momento exacto en el que el peliblanco salió del otro sillón, corriendo en dirección a la escalera.

\- Tendré que conformarme con estos pocos segundos - pensó mientras saltaba los escalones de la escalera con Lynn un poco más atrás.

Entró en el baño, puso el destapador en el inodoro y dio la cadena, causando que el agua se rebalsara, y dio el agua hirviendo de la ducha, fingió querer cerrar la puerta, sabiendo a la perfección que Lynn de un salto la embestiría, entrando de golpe al baño, con el piso mojado resbaló hasta la ducha, cayendo de lleno a esta se retorció por el dolor del agua hirviendo y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la ducha, ese golpe había sido muy fuerte, Lincoln ya había escapado, ella al asomarse por el balcón lo vio esperándola frente a la escalera con sus manos en la espalda.

\- ¿¡Estás muerto Lincoln!? - gritó Lynn, sosteniendo su cabeza.

\- ¿Tú amenazándome? - Dijo Lincoln con arrogancia mientras desgarraba su camiseta del equipo de Royal Woods - Patético - Terminó de decir con una risa altanera.

Si algo de cordura quedaba en la mente de Lynn, se perdió cuando vio a Lincoln destrozar su primera camiseta de soccer.

Lynn corrió a toda velocidad hacia las escaleras, dio un salto para bajar 3 escalones.

\- Repito, simplemente patético - Dijo Linconln mientras lanzaba la boleadora hecha con sus zapatillas y cordones, el señuelo que Lynn no se molestó en sacar de la sala.

Fue un golpe perfecto que enredó los pies de Lynn, quién al haber perdido toda movilidad fina en sus piernas al saltar, cayó por las escaleras, trató de levantarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue inútil, se había golpeado demasiado, su espalda, cabeza, su cuerpo completo estaba adolorido.

\- Parece que no estás a la altura de unas simples escaleras - reía Lincoln mientras caminaba hacia Lynn tirada en el suelo sosteniendo una cuerda - a los animales sólo se les puede tratar de este modo - tomó sus manos e iba a amarrarlas, acto que fue interrumpido por sus demás hermanas mayores quienes se lanzaron contra él.

\- ¡No puedes hacerle eso, Lincoln!, es tu hermana, literalmente - gritó Lori mientras lo sujetaba, Lincoln podría ser más fuerte que alguien de su edad, pasó meses jugando y peleando con Lynn, pero 6 años de edad, cuando se es tan joven, tienen mucho significado, no valía la pena intentar escapar, era inútil con 2 chicas mayores que él sujetándolo.

\- ¿En serio Lincoln pudo hacerle eso a Lynn? - preguntó sorprendida la genio, que su torpe hermano pudiera formular ese tipo de tretas, si los siguiera usando le iría mucho mejor en la casa y con los brabucones.

\- Si linda, durante esas 2 semanas fue bastante rudo - Respondió su madre, muy tranquila, sabía que esas son aguas pasadas - Bueno, todo se puso bastante bonito cuando tu padre apareció, no estaba muy contento con todo ese alboroto-

-Leni y Lucy llevaron a Lynn al sofá mientras Luan llevaba a las gemelas a su habitación, momento en el que Lynn Loud senior aparece.

\- ¡Qué sucede aquí! - Gritó el señor Loud cuando vio a su hija golpeada e inconsciente.

\- Lincoln la hizo tropezar por las escaleras - Respondió Luna, temerosa de Lincoln, quien ni siquiera la miró.

\- ¡Ahora no tengo tiempo para esto Lincoln! - gritó el señor Loud, grito que despertó a las gemelas quienes empezaron a llorar.

\- Chicas, cuiden a Lynn y hagan dormir a sus hermanas, Lincoln, ven con migo - Dijo su padre mientras se dirigía a la van de la familia.

Lincoln sin decir una palabra, una vez Lori y Luna lo soltaron, pudo haber atacado a Lynn inconsciente en el sofá, pero sólo siguió a su padre.

\- Déjame ver si encuentro un abrigo - Dijo mientras buscaba en los asientos traseros de la van.

\- Póntelo, no quiero lidiar con alguien más en el hospital - Dijo mientras le entregaba uno de los abrigos de Rita, mientras el padre trataba de controlarse, no podía evitar querer golpear a su hijo, llevaba ya 2 semanas siendo muy cruel con sus hermanas, los juegos de niños eran normales en la casa Loud, pero él sólo parecía querer hacer sufrir a sus hermanas, le habían quitado sus peluches, prohibido jugar con sus amigos, el postre, y todo lo que podría querer, pero no causaron ningún cambio en su actuar.

\- Dame una buena razón para no mandarte a vivir con la tu tía Shirley, Lincoln - Dijo frustrado, no había podido conseguir una sola respuesta de su hijo desde hace 2 semanas, siempre que le daba alguna orden, respondía: "Si", "estoy en eso", y ese tipo de respuestas, no había recibido queja alguna de parte de la escuela, pero en casa, a sus hermanas les duele, él ha pisoteado todo lo que ellas consideran valioso, como si solo fueran unas mascotas que odia y quiere ver sufrir.

-Las veré fuera- Le respondió sin mirarlo.

Lincoln había decidido no tener piedad, sólo quería que se fueran, su actitud las estaba destrozando por dentro, no les hablaba si no era o para ayudar a quebrarlas, por fuera nadie lo notaba, sólo parecían unas chicas algo tristes, por dentro, creían que en cualquier momento, si Lincoln se les acercaba, algo las dañaría, sentían que su casa era una trampa de la cual no estaban seguras de salvarse.

Respuesta le dolió mucho a su padre, deseos golpearlo no le faltaron, de golpearse a sí mismo tampoco, ¿Tan mal padre había sido?, no podía evitar querer de un modo diferente a Lincoln, su primer y único hijo, pero le aterraba pensar que ese niño era un resultado del camino por el cual él mismo lo había guiado, ¿Qué le hicieron sus hermanas?, las había escuchado llorar, no podía ser algo que ellas le hicieron.

Había mucho que quería saber, pero para Lincoln, su padre era igual que sus hermanas, alguien a quien rompería hasta que los dejara, nada más.

No obtendrían nada de Lincoln, nada salvo dolor, ya se los había entregado de muchas maneras, por lo que, muy a su pesar y a punto de soltar lágrimas, sólo se limitó a continuar con su mentira.

\- Hablé con tu tía, me dijo que le encantaría recibirte - Dijo sólo queriendo tener una respuesta de su campeón, ya no lo sentía como si se tratara de su hijo.

Siempre fue muy juguetón con su tía durante sus visitas, ella adoraba al niño, pero no sabía nada de cómo se estaba comportando últimamente, Rita y Lynn optaron por no decirle, no querían destruir a su "angelito".

El señor Loud no sabía qué hacer, socialmente su hijo no tenía problema alguno, respetuoso con sus profesores, responsable en sus estudios, incluso con su vecino era amable, pero no con sus hermanas, no había pizca de amabilidad para ellas dentro de él, Lynn senior y ningún otro padre, podía estar cómodo con eso, y menos en el momento de estress en que se encontraba.

\- Lincoln - Dijo el señor Loud con un tono de resignación mientras frotaba sus sienes- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Su resignación fue tal que no se dignó a mirarlo esperando una respuesta.

Lincoln no respondió, ni siquiera le importó mirar a su padre, para él, su padre era igual que sus hermanas, sólo una mascota de la que deshacerse, no era tonto, sabía que si pateas a un perro, el perro te ataca, si lo pateas muy fuerte, el perro huye, pero él quería romper al perro, para que se fuera y jamás regresara, y esta vez casi lo logró con Lynn.

Todos estos pensamientos lo hicieron casi desear responderle a su padre, pero no quería que su frustración lo superara, no con él como pasajero y camino a ver a su madre.

Lincoln sólo se quedó pensando en más trampas, más estrategias, no quería a sus hermanas en su casa, las sacaría a patadas si hacía falta.

Fue un tonto al creer, incluso en una minúscula parte de su ser, que su hijo cambiará, o volviera a ser como antes, quedar inconsciente y habiendo perdido 3 dientes en su primera pelea con Lynn hace poco no lo hizo volver, no estaba seguro de qué sucedió con su hijo ese día, y no sabía si tendría de regreso a su "campeón", pero ahora Lynn no quería pensar en su hijo, en sus hijas, puso toda su atención en el camino, sólo debía llegar al hospital general de Royal Woods.

\- Si Lincoln era un niño problema así de peligroso, ¿Por qué no lo internaron en alguna institución para tratar con ellos? - volvió a interrumpir la genio.

\- Creo que tu padre en el fondo sabía porqué Lincoln se puso así-Le respondió con pesar en su voz-Tu padre sabe que él actuaría del mismo modo si no hubieran sido sus hijas quienes casi causaron esa tragedia- Terminó de responderle.

-No puedo imaginar que Lincoln fuera así de cruel e insensible- seguía el desconcierto de Lisa.

-Así es cariño, pero no te imaginas qué sucedió después de llegar al hospital-

-Una vez en el hospital Lincoln sólo se quedó detrás de su padre, tantos hombres en batas blancas lo ponían nervioso, la recepcionista los envió a la sala de espera, lugar al que siguió a su padre, y se sentó junto a él, era extraño ver a su padre tan inactivo, en especial tras esa "plática", seguramente algo malo le estaba pasando, ya vería si le sacaba provecho, pero ahora sólo quería saber qué estaba sucediendo, 2 semanas sin ver a su madre, él quería saber de su madre, por lo que no se quejó ni preguntó nada.

Pasaron cerca de 2 horas cuando el médico a cargo salió de la sala una vez la luz que indicaba que se encontraban en operación, se apagó.

-Rita Loud ya puede recibir visitas de familiares- Informó el médico a la sala de espera que estaba casi vacía a esas horas de la noche, los 2 Loud se dirigieron a la sala guiados por el médico, quien antes de dejarnos pasar le habló a su padre.

-Felicidades señor, su hija está estable - Lynn, quien al escuchar tan maravillosa noticia, no pudo contener sus lágrimas de felicidad.

Al pasar a la habitación donde encontraba Rita, Lynn, aún llorando abrazó a su esposa, formando una conmovedora escena que a su hijo no le inmutó, estaba demasiado ocupado perdiendo el control y la serenidad con ese incesante lloriqueo por parte de la bebé que su madre sostenía, cuando sus padres se separaron, Lincoln pudo verla, sólo se quedó paralizado, no sabía qué hacer, trató de usar su astucia para analizar la situación, en un hospital, su madre en cama, sólo la había visto en cama cuando estaba enferma, y si es en un hospital, debe ser verdaderamente peligroso, y aún así estaba igual de contenta que cuando recibió el regalo que entre todos le hicimos para su cumpleaños, sólo tenía un pequeño esguince, no era para estar durante 2 semanas en un hospital, lo distrajo la imagen de su padre secando sus lágrimas, sabía que no eran lágrimas de dolor, sino de felicidad, ¿Qué lo ponía feliz de ver a su amada enferma?, y sobre todo, ¿Por qué su cerebro se puso tan activo sólo al ver a esa molesta bebé? , fuente de ese molesto llanto que sonaba similar al de Lana y Lola.

Siempre fue muy bueno para prever, formular y ejecutar, pero ahora, sentía que ninguna estrategia ni trampa podría evitar que esa avalancha de confusión lo aplastara, sólo habló con sus hermanas para hacerlas sufrir, por orgullo o rabia, todo lo que necesitaba conocer, lo investigaba, pero esta vez, so había ningún libro o computador cerca para investigar, pensó en regresar a la sala de espera, y cuando iba a dar un paso atrás su madre le habló.

\- Lincoln, ¿Quieres sostenerla? - le preguntó su madre mientras lo miraba con ternura.

Lincoln solo estiró sus brazos, no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía, pero no podía apartar su mirada de la bebé.

El joven Loud se acercó a su madre quien le estaba ofreciendo a la bebé, a penas esta fue puesta en sus manos, Lincoln no pudo evitar abrazarla, no tardó para romper en llanto, pero a diferencia de su padre, él estaba sufriendo, le dolían los espacios vacíos entre sus dientes, los moretones, heridas, rasguños, todo lo que recibió de sus hermanas, él lo sintió en su carne, en especial en su corazón, este ardía, recordó los rostros de dolor, pena, miedo y enojo de sus hermanas, nunca faltaban desde hace 2 semanas, y ahora sentía que lo quemaban desde adentro, nunca estuvo seguro de si no sentía el dolor por haberse acostumbrado o si era porque en el fondo estaba feliz de hacerlas sufrir, pero ahora él lo sintió todo, sus lágrimas no cesaron mientras estaba con la bebé, pero no podía, no quería soltarla, sabía lo que le esperaba en su casa, esas miradas estaban prendiéndole fuego, ¿A ese lugar quería enviar a su nueva hermana? No estaba seguro de si su hermana podría aguantar todo eso, pero sí estaba seguro de que no le permitiría crecer en ese lugar.

Lincoln no quería verla con heridas, moretones, rasguños, pero sabía por experiencia, que en la vida se dan experiencias que cambian todo, tarde o temprano lloraría, se haría daño, incluso que ella lo aborrecería, tal cual él lo hizo con sus hermanas y su padre, pero era más consciente que nunca, de que ahora es un hermano mayor, su hermano mayor, decidió que estar ahí para darle consuelo, calidez y cariño, y más ante todo, siempre le sonreirá, ella nunca sabría lo que es que su familia le tema o la odie, siempre habría un Loud dispuesto a darle amor exactamente lo mismo que ella le había hecho sentir el día en que llegó al mundo.

\- No necesitas mis trampas ni estrategias, necesitas mis planes - Dijo Lincoln ahogado por la pena, apenas podía hablar.

En ese momento se autoproclamó "el hombre con un plan", y su plan maestro era dar a su nueva hermana un hogar, que creciera en una casa donde recibiera amor y cariño, y pasó los siguientes 3 meses reconstruyendo y mejorando todo lo que él destruyó, en especial los corazones de su familia, sabía que él no podía darle todo lo que ella necesitaba, empezando por el tiempo, él también tenía una vida, o debería empezar a hacerla, pero se aseguraría de que toda su familia lo hiciera por él, para eso, dejó su rencor de lado, su altanería, incluso su única posibilidad de enfrentar a Lynn.

\- Ahora tengo algo más importante - Se dijo a si mismo antes de regresar a su, ahora dormida hermana a los brazos de su madre, apenas entraron en la camioneta, un muy agotado Lincoln trató, con todas sus fuerzas, de mantenerse despierto, Lynn era lo bastante fuerte y sabía que necesitaría un plan pasa sobrevivir a la mañana siguiente, pero por mucho que lo intentara, estaba demasiado agotado, por lo que se fue durmiendo todo el camino.

Al llegar a su casa, no pudo ocultar su alivio al saber que Lynn estaba dormida en su habitación, eso le ahorró tener que dormir en el árbol.

-Cuando volví a casa a casa, una semana después, todo estaba mejor que nunca, Lincoln había terminado su castigo de una semana haciendo más tareas en la casa de las que usualmente le correspondían, luego volvió a empezar con sus hermanas, salía a pasear con las gemelas, al principio se preocupó por Lana, quien siempre jugaba con los perros e insectos, siempre iba a los partidos de Lynn y la ayudaba a practicar, que de algo sirvieran los datos que sacó de las debilidades de Lynn, también ayudó a Luan a fundar "Negocios Graciosos", siendo el primer, segundo y tercer empleado del mes, le mostró a Leni una revista de moda, esos hermosos vestidos deleitaron a tu hermana, quien empezó a diseñar sus propios estilos, no fue hasta que Lincoln le pidió a Pop Pop la vieja máquina de costura de su abuela, que Leni pudo sacar sus vestidos del papel y traerlos a la realidad, hubieras visto a Leni, cuando Lincoln modeló su vestido frente a la familia, su sonrisa sólo era comparable a la vergüenza que pasó Lincoln - No pudo evitar reír conmovida, de que ese demonio ayudara así a las hermanas que meses antes las habría sacado de la casa a la fuerza.

Lisa no pudo responder a eso, su capacidad de contener emociones había sido superada hace un buen rato, optó por retirarse de la habitación, no sabía cómo sentirse, ya había olvidado su molestia con su hermano, pero seguía sintiendo que había algo que quería hacer por él, después de todo, él hizo todo lo que pudo por ella desde que nació, no es que sintiera culpa, sólo, no sabía lo que sentía y era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo.

\- Gracias mamá - Dijo la pequeña mientras abría la puerta.

\- Espera cariño - La interrumpió su madre antes de irse.

\- Lincoln siempre tuvo una conexión especial con Lynn, siempre fueron los más cercanos, pero ahora sabes quién es la persona que más le importa en esta casa - Le dijo su madre mientas le guiñaba un ojo.

La pequeña sólo se retiró, con Lily dormida en su habitación no podría retomar sus experimentos, tampoco quería hacerlo, su mala racha ya le había quitado el ánimo de investigar y experimentar, por lo que regresó a la sala de estar, donde Luan y Lori veían la televisión, Bobby se tuvo que ir apenas empezó la lluvia, Luna estaba practicando un solo de guitarra en su habitación, al parecer su recital se canceló por el mal clima, Leni estaba confeccionando un nuevo vestido, y si no quería ser su modelo era mejor alejarse de ella, con Lola y Lana jugando en su habitación, y empezando a llover, el único lugar para sentarse a pensar era la habitación de su hermano, seguramente se quedaría en el centro mensajería hasta que la lluvia cesara, mala idea, según el reporte del clima, tardaría en detenerse unas 3 horas.

Lisa solo estaba leyendo uno de sus libros en la habitación de Lincoln, al pasar 1 hora y que su hermano no llegara comenzó a preocuparse, no tenía miedo, ya que, el correr a casa no era una opción, si lo hubiera hecho apenas empezó la lluvia, ya habría llegado… enfermo, el tráfico ralentizando el transporte público era la opción más probable, por lo que se quedó esperando, terminó su libro y sin otro lugar al que ir o algo que hacer, vio tentada los cómics de su hermano.

\- Contrólate mujer, estás aburrida, no desesperada - se dijo mientras se abofeteó.

Quería ver a su hermano, en especial después de esa revelación por parte de su madre, pero no imaginaba qué le diría, pero tampoco podía visualizarse regresando a su habitación sin decirle nada a su hermano.

No fue hasta dentro de una hora y media más, que Lincoln regresó, para ese momento el cerebro de Lisa era un caos, ¿Agradecerle, disculparse, abrazarlo? ni ella sabía que haría una vez lo viera, pero ya no podía pensar en él como su torpe hermano mayor, ¿Cómo podría una genio actuar como no supiera algo así de importante?

\- Lisa, ¡Lisa! - Le dice su hermano agitando el hombro de su hermana.

\- ¡Haaa! - Reacciona su hermana - Lincoln, ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó nerviosa la prodigio.

\- Es mi habitación - Respondió mostrando confusión ante su evidentemente nerviosa hermana quien sólo se estaba avergonzando.

\- Ehm, estoy aquí para agradecerte por tu ayuda con mi experimento de esta mañana, Lincoln-Dijo con su ya común tono despectivo, denotando su molestia por lo ocurrido.

\- ¿No me habías pedido que recogiera el dinitrotolueno que tus amigos de la nasa te enviaron? - Dijo entregándole un maletín.

Lisa no pudo evitar ruborizarse por la vergüenza de tal error, tratando de mantenerse lo más serena posible, recibió el maletín.

\- Gracias Lincoln Loud, eres un buen hombre - Dijo mientras se marchaba a su habitación a toda velocidad arrastrando el maletín.

Al entrar pasó a llevar la cuna de Lily, seguido a su forzoso despertar, comenzó a llorar, Lisa sólo la sostuvo e intentó mecerla para calmarla.

\- Lily, porqué es tan difícil lidiar con los niños - dijo resignada la pequeña genio.

\- Te sorprendería lo que un pequeño niño puede hacerle a tu vida - Le dijo su hermano interrumpiendo su frustración en pensamiento, ahora tenían sentido esas extrañas frases que soltaba de la nada.

Lincoln tomó a Lily y empezó a arrullarla, la bebé no tardó mucho en volver a dormir.

\- Nuevamente te agradezco hermano - no pudo evitar avergonzarse - hoy no es un día para la ciencia- dijo en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? Lisa - preguntó Lincoln.

\- Nada, nada, Lincoln - Respondió casi sonrojada su hermana.

\- Eso explica porqué estabas en mi habitación, espérame ahí - le dijo a Lisa, quien no tenía otro lugar en el que estar.

Pasado unos minutos Lincoln volvió a su habitación, donde la pequeña genio lo esperaba.

\- Espero tengas hambre - le dijo a Lisa ofreciéndole sándwiches de crema de maní y jalea en pan integral con los bordes cortados, sus favoritos.

\- Gracias Lincoln -

\- De nada Lisa -

\- Lincoln, ¿Cómo era la casa Loud antes de que yo llegara? - preguntó muy tímidamente a su hermano quien al escucharla casi se ahoga con ese sándwich.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso Lisa? - Le dijo con desconcierto a su hermana quien ya había comprobado la veracidad de la historia de su madre.

-Por curiosidad - respondió la pequeña disimulando su sonrisa - Sabes, no importa la respuesta - dijo satisfecha mientras se marchaba.

\- Es mucho mejor que estés aquí, Lisa – Le respondió sólo mirando al suelo.

Al escuchar esto Lisa agachó la cabeza por unos eternos 5 segundos, tras lo que se resolvió en ingresar nuevamente a la habitación de su hermano, a quien rodeó con sus brazos y lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas presionándose contra su pecho.

Se sentía cálido, nunca se detuvo a pensar en porqué, a pesar de reprimir los sentimientos en la mayor medida posible, se sentía tan bien acercarse así a su hermano, y más cuando Lincoln la rodeó con sus brazos, sus 7 años de diferencia hacían peso, le costaba respirar, pero no le dio importancia, sólo quería seguir sintiendo a su hermano, pasaron unos minutos así, ninguno quería soltar al otro, pero Lisa seguía sintiendo que algo más debía hacer.

Con Lincoln sentado pudo alcanzar su rostro son facilidad, no pudo entender bien lo que veía, nunca se había acercado tanto a Lincoln, pero su corazón latía a más no poder, no estaba acostumbrada a lo que estaba sintiendo, y a pesar de no saber qué le pasaba, se sentía total y extrañamente tranquila, se acercó más a su hermano, sin estar segura de lo que hacía, sólo reparó en besar su mejilla, nunca pudo entender la facultad liberadora de los actos guiados por sentimientos y como estaba ahora, tampoco podría entenderlo aunque lo deseara, un simple contacto la hizo sentir aliviada del pesar que sentía hasta hace unos minutos, sabía que hoy estaba algo torpe por lo que sólo reparó en mirarlo y decir.

\- No pude pedir un mejor hermano, Lincoln Loud – dijo con una sonrisa que sólo mostraba cariño, mientras volvía a apoyarse contra él.

Para Lincoln, más que para cualquier otra persona, esas palabras tenían significado y valor, más aun viniendo de su hermana prodigio, sabía que su ella no valoraba los sentimientos del mismo modo que él, amaba a su hermana con todo su ser, y al saber que había logrado darle el cariño y hogar que, desde que ella nació, quiso que tuviera, fue invadido por una sensación de satisfacción, y orgullo, por las que casi falla en contener sus lágrimas.

Cálido, la única palabra con la que ambos pudieron describir ese momento, ese sentimiento, esa felicidad que compartieron.

\- Niños, bajen a ayudarme a preparar la cena - gritó su madre, tras lo que se separaron y acudieron a poner los manteles y cubiertos.

El resto del día transcurrió con la normalidad de la casa Loud, una cena bastante ruidosa en la mesa de los niños, nadie se clavó un tenedor y varios fueron rociados por la comida de Lily, una vez terminada la cena, lavados los trastes y ordenados los utensilios de la cocina, los Loud procedieron a sus habitaciones, a pesar de haber tenido un sábado prácticamente desocupado, varios se sentían bastante cansados, una pequeña Loud a quien siempre se veía reservada e insensible, se sentía extrañamente feliz, ya había hecho descubrimientos científicos antes, si bien la llenaba de orgullo ver esos trofeos y diplomas de reconocimiento, el descubrimiento que realizó ese día en el que sólo había tenido fracasos en sus experimentos, la llenó de una felicidad que excedía con creces la que le dio su condecoración más ostentosa, la pequeña genio siempre supo que su familia la amaba, pero ahora además, sabía que era lo más importante en el mundo para la persona más especial que tenía en su vida, no podía describir esa sensación, siendo ese, de los pocos misterios que su cabeza llena d curiosidad no deseaba resolver, a pesar de no saber mucho de ese tipo de emociones, la seguridad que sentía era tal cual un teorema fundamental, siempre sería real, sabía que jamás la olvidaría y que nunca la dejaría de sentir, esa euforia no la dejó sucumbir ante el sueño, a pesar de haber excedido su hora de dormir, sólo pensaba en sus experimentos para el domingo y en su hermano ayudándola, no supo cuándo, pero cayó dormida y a pesar del poco tiempo que durmió, despertó con toda su energía y con toda seguridad de que este sería un gran día.


End file.
